dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Genie
Genie Djinn, Efreet, Marid, Dao… these are the names that inspire terror and greed throughout the planes, and with good reason. These Genies are far more powerful than the other denizens of the Elemental Sultanates, and it is for this reason that they rule them. They control the wishes, and for many they may as well control the universe. The Genies are universally accomplished, but this doesn't make them more powerful at any particular level than any other character. Indeed, level is a measure of power. The most powerful denizens of the Elemental Planes are Genies and higher level than mere elementals. The Genie advances in everything all at once, and thus gains new abilities relatively slowly compared to what other, more focused Outsider progressions are capable of. Making a Genie Races: The Genie is only available to Outsiders with a plane of origin in the Elemental Planes or any Fae race. Creatures from the prime material plane whose ancestors were from an Elemental Plane may take this class, but they must have the Outsider type. Alignment: While the Elemental Planes are Neutral, the denizens often are not. Genies can be of any alignment and often are. Starting Gold: 6d6×10 gp (210 gp). Starting Age: Since a Genie is immortal and never ages, a character may claim any starting age she wishes. It is important to note that skills gained and spells per day is equal to sorcerers, Genies can learn from their spells. Number of spells learned is from cleric list They can learn any "cure" or "Inflict" spell on a cleric's list according to level required and amount of skills. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Genie. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Genies are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, as well as the whip, the net, and the lajatang. Genies are proficient with light armor but not with shields of any kind. (Ex): Ageless as the earth and endless as the sky, the True Genie never ages and retains a youthful appearance unto a thousand thousand generations. : A Genie is a member of one of the iconic aristocracies of the Elemental Conflux. Starting at first level she may travel on any elemental plane without suffering the baleful effects of those extreme environments. In addition she gains access to the distinctive abilities of her race, as befits her plane of origin: * Fire: Efreet Traits: : (Ex): Any time an Efreet hits an opponent with a melee attack or she is struck she inflicts her Constitution Modifier in Fire Damage in addition to whatever else she does. This ability may be suppressed as a standard action and resumed as a Swift action. : : An Efreet takes no damage from Fire of any kind. * Air: Djinn Traits: : (Ex): Airborne creatures suffer a -1 penalty to attack and damage rolls against a djinn. : : A Djinn takes no damage from Acid of any kind. * Water: Marid Traits: : (Ex): A Marid gains a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls against opponents touching water. : (Ex): A Marid benefits as per water breathing, but non-magical and all the time. : : A Marid takes no damage from Cold of any kind. * Earth: Dao Traits: : (Ex): A Dao recieves a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls if both it and its opponent are touching the ground. : : A Dao takes no damage from Electricity of any kind. :'' A Genie can form a sphere around them(50 feet+ 10 x level)that alters reality, amount of charges and power that can be done increases with level, these replenish after a 1 hour rest. Must be ased to do by someone else. If hears "I wish..." ability automatically activates and if it is in the Genie's power the wish is granted. Efreet can use 2 charges to form a sphere twice the size and can grant their own wishes. ''' (Su): At 2nd level, a Genie gains the ability to communicate telepathically with any creature that speaks a language within 100 feet. (Sp): At 2nd level, a Genie may cast create food and water once per day. At 3rd level, the Genie can plane shift at will. The only planes which can be accessed in this manner are the Elemental planes and the Prime Material Plane. Only willing creatures may be transported. At 7th level, a Genie may cast major creation 3 times per day. Any objects created which last more than 12 hours are permanent. : When this is gained the Djinn acquires a lamp, this lamp randomly appears on the Genie's person. It can deal 1d10 of ranged (add dex mod for attack and damage, range is int mod x 10) in the form of smoke. It can hold things like a bag of holding could (weight of items inside does not affect the weight of lamp, it can hold 100xlevel cubic feet of items) . To do this the Genie summons smoke from it and it covers the target. If a genie rolls a 1-2 attack, then they are sent inside the lamp. : A Genie of 5th level or more gains access to more of the distinctive abilities of her race, as befits her plane of origin: * Fire: Efreet Traits: : (Sp): An Efreet can change a creature's size up or down one size category for an hour, and can do this twice per day. This can be used offensively, and the save DC is Charisma based. This is a 2nd level spell. : (Su): An Efreet can set anything she can see on fire as a standard action. * Air: Djinn Traits: : (Ex): A Djinn can assume the form of a whirlwind, as described in the Air Elemental description. : (Sp): A Djinn can use gust of wind at will. * Water: Marid Traits: : (Ex): A Marid can extinguish normal or magical fires with a touch. This always works. :Resistances: A Marid has Sonic, Fire, and Acid Resistance 10. * Earth: Dao Traits: : : At 5th level, a Dao is able to move through solid stone as if it were open space. She may take any non-living objects she can carry with her. (Sp): At 9th level, a Genie can attempt to summon vassals and others of its kind (for example: a Djinn could summon other denizens of the planes of Air). Summoning another creature of the same character level has a 40% chance of success, and summoning a creature of a lower level increases the chances of success by 10% for every level the summoner's level exceeds the CR of the target. (Sp): At 11th level, a Genie becomes a steward of the wish economy. She may grant up to three mortal wishes each day. Doing so takes a few minutes to word the wish properly and any costs are paid by the recipient (remember that many wishes do not have a special cost, as per the Tome of Fiends). (Su): A 13th level Genie has Damage Reduction of Level/Adamantine. At 19th level this becomes DR of Level/Epic. : A Genie of 14th level or more gains access to more of the distinctive abilities of her race, as befits her plane of origin: * Fire: Efreet Traits: : (Sp): An Efreet can use fire storm at will. * Air: Djinn Traits: : (Sp): A Djinn can use telekinesis at will. * Water: Marid Traits: : (Sp): A Marid may use acid fog once per hour. * Earth: Dao Traits: : (Sp): A Dao can use transmute rock to mud and transmute mud to rock at will. : A Genie of 15th level may attempt to use her summon power to summon a creature of a level higher than her own, though doing so carries only a 30% chance of success. : The powers of the elements are awesome to behold. At 17th level, the Genie gains a +10 bonus to defeating Spell Resistance with the spell-like abilities granted by her spheres. (Sp): At 18th level, a Genie can open a gate (transport version) whenever she wants. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Tome Category:Class Category:Base Class